5 Year Old Raven? This Could Only Be Chaos!
by mew-xena
Summary: Yes! ANOTHER Titan gets turned into a little kid fic! A co-work with Raven The Goth! Raven gets zapped by a strange ray, and gets turned into a kid! What's a teenage gang to do?
1. Say you're alright

Hey! OKay, this is a joint story between me, Mew-xena and Raven the Goth! We're going to switch off doing chappies! Here is Raven the Goth, doing chapter one!

* * *

"Beastboy, what are you doing?" Asked Raven, staring at her green comrade.

"Like I said awhile back I wont give up until I make you smile!" He replied as he gathered random items from around the room. Beastboy then started juggling a number of items. A book, Robin's utility belt, Cyborgs extra arm... but after about 5 sec….

He tripped.

More precisely, he tripped on a piece of pizza and went head over heels over the couch. Raven couldn't help but let out a short laugh. BB could be seen cheering on the other side of the couch.

"YEEEES! I MADE YOU LAUGH!" Raven could only blush. She would never say it out loud, but she had always thought that he was pretty funny.

"Ok...ok.. I give you that. You finally made me..." but she was cut short by a flash of light and the words

"MUMBO JUMBO!"

sShe felt a tingling sensation shoot threw her entire body. She felt weaker... then before she could do anything she passed out.

"What happened to-OH MY GOD!" Shouted Cyborg as he ran in to see what the noise was. What he saw almost made him short circuit. Beastboy was kneeling beside what looked like an unconscious mini version of Raven.

"Beastboy, what happened to her!" He said running over to see if his eyes were telling his brain the truth.

"I have no idea! Mumbo popped up and hit Raven with a flash of light. Then she started getting... well... younger..." He was slightly shaking Raven, trying to wake her. "We need to tell the others get Raven into the hospital wing."

So as Cyborg ran to get the others, Beastboy gently scooped the small girl into his arms and carried her to the hospital wing. When he got there he laid her in the pure white bed.

"Please Raven, please wake up soon and tell me your all right," he whispered before getting up and going into the hall to wait for the others.

* * *

Did you like it? Sorry it's a bit short! Please Review! 


	2. Oh, crud

**NEW CHAPPIE! Okay, this was written by ME, MEW-XENA. Last cahppie was by Raven-the-Goth. Read on!**

* * *

"Please friend, what has happened to friend Raven? She will be okay, will she not!" Robin slowly backed away from the overly-anxious Starfire. Running into a wall, he had no place to turn to.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Star! I'm still confused about the age thing though!"

"Dudes!" Beast Boy came running down the hall, waving his arms crazily. "You guys! She woke up! Raven's awaken!" Starfire twirled in the air.

"Oh, glorious!" Robin just looked relieved. Beast Boy shifted from foot to foot.

"Um, you guys? We have a slight problem. Raven wasn't… well… she wasn't herself."

"What do you mean Friend Beast Boy? Surely Friend Raven is still Raven?" Suddenly the joyous friend was replaced by a concerned, terrified, confused friend. Beast Boy just shook his head.

"You guys might want to come with me…"

* * *

"Uncle BB! Help!" The loud piercing scream forced all of them into a run. Dashing into the infirmary, they saw no one but Cy and…

a kid.

That's right. A child was in the Teen Titans infirmary. A five-year-old child to be specific. She had lavender hair, pale skin, flushed cheeks and beautiful azure eyes. She sat on the infirmary bed, wrapped in a purple robe that was much too long for her. Crouched on the bed, her face pulled into a cute little pout, it was hard to recognize her as…

RAVEN!

* * *

"Uncle BB!" She cried as he entered the room. She jumped off the bed and ran to the door, tripping over her robe as she went. Beast Boy reached out to catch her just before she hit the ground.

"Ooof! How much do you weigh?" Hoisting her so he sat on his hip, he turned to an astounded Robin and Starfire.

"Uncle BB!" Raven whined in a drawling voice. "Uncle Cy won't let me play!"

"Cy?" Beast Boy called back questioningly. Cyborg's voice came from behind the many computers littering the room.

"She kept touching buttons!" Beast Boy smiled and patted Raven's head.

"A pest after my own heart," he murmured. Turning back to Star and Robin, he suddenly became very nervous. "Guys…."

Robin was the first one to snap out of the trance. "Is that… really Raven?" Beast boy gulped and nodded. Robin took one step forward poked her. "You're certain? Is she real?"

"Ow!" The young Raven's eyes started to tear up. "Uncle BB, why is Uncle Robby hurting me? Did I do something wrong?" She turned her watering eyes up towards him, pleading and hurt, nervous that she had committed some heinous crime. Computers started to spark in flashes of black electricity. Robin jumped away from the nearest electronics, surprised.

"It's Raven alright." Randomly, Starfire gave a squeal.

"Oh! Friend Raven resembles a blortek naforth! Adorable!" She rushed off to BB and in a flash, whisked Kiddie Raven out of his arms, twirling her about in the air. Raven laughed, looking for just a moment the essence of a toddler having the time of her life. But as Starfire brought her in for one of her world-famous hugs, she squirmed and hopped out, dashing out of the library before anyone could blink.

"……"

"FOLLOW THAT KID!"


End file.
